Una noche juntos LemonInuKag
by multinicks
Summary: ¿Cuál es el peligro que puedes correr al quedarte encerrada en el baño en la casa de uno de tus mejores amigos? Pensando así ninguno… Pero… ¿Y si es con el chico con el que siempre peleas y sabes que te gusta?.. One-short, Inu/Kag contenido lemon


**Nota**: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo para crear mis historias con las que sueño :D, tiene contenido lemon, si son personas sensibles ¡No apta para ello! xD

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos_"

& cambio de escena

Una noche junto a ti.

Capitulo Único. Lemon

_¿Cuál es el peligro que puedes correr al quedarte encerrada en el baño en la casa de uno de tus mejores amigos? Pensando así ninguno… Pero… ¿Y si es con el chico con el que siempre peleas y sabes que te gusta?_

-Miroku, ¿Puedes decirme donde queda el baño más cercano a este piso?- pregunta una mujer de estatura mediana, con cabello negro idéntico al de esa noche, con ojos marrones y una piel blanca que contrastaba de maravilla en ella.

-Claro, está en el piso 4, al bajar las escaleras doblas a la izquierda y te topas con la puerta que dice "Baño"- responde un hombre que tenía ojos grises, abrazaba cariñosamente a una mujer castaña que le sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Qué? No inventes Miroku, estamos en el piso 8 de tu mansión… ¿Y esperas que corra la mitad?- pregunta casi sorprendida la chica, mirando la televisión, odiaba las películas de terror y que 2 de sus mejores amigos se pusieran melosos a la mitad de película.

-Pues si queda lejitos, o al menos que quieras ir al baño del piso 6 que queda caminando recto- responde pícaramente la castaña, mientras apretaba suave la mano de Miroku, gesto que hizo reaccionar a Miroku y que sonriera con su habitual simpatía.

-¡Sí!- exclamó corriendo apresurada, quería salir de allí, lo más pronto posible ya que a Sango y Miroku estaban imponiendo ambiente cariñosito.

Ya que la pelinegra hubo salido de la habitación, Miroku sonrió y se carcajeo junto a la castaña, suspiró enamorado y la abrazo tiernamente.

-Ahora dime Sango… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta divertido el ojigris -¿No recuerdas que en el baño hay…?- pero no termino de formular la pregunta cuando miro que la castaña asentía y sonreía cómplice a su "travesura" -¡Oh! Perfecto cariño, eres una novia espectacular- susurró besando suavemente sus labios.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé- murmuró la castaña correspondiendo sus besos, que la hacían llegar y tocar el cielo con las manos.

&

Kagome encontró la puerta del piso 6, empujó un poco, suspiro cerrando los ojos, y dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, raramente al cerrarla siente que alguien la observa fijamente por la espalda -"_No Kagome, no comiences a imaginarte cosas_" se reprocha pensando.

-¿Qué diablos Kagome? ¿Acaso no puedes tocar la puerta?- pregunta visiblemente enfadado una voz masculina, que obliga a Kagome a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente marrones que poseía.

-¿No me escuchaste?- pregunta sarcásticamente el albino, su cabello era negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, sobresalían 2 colmillos superiores en su dentadura que lo hacían lucir salvaje y apasionado, llevaba un pantalón y chaqueta de cuero que se le re-pegaba a su cuerpo musculoso y unos ojos dorados centelleantes haciéndolo ver sexy y dominante.

-S-si escuche- responde la chica asustada, todavía dándole la espalda y moviendo suavemente el picaporte, ¡Estaba encerrada con él! ¿Qué acaso tenia la peor o mejor suerte del mundo? ¡No había recordado que él había dicho que iba al baño!

-¿Y qué esperas para salir?- pregunta algo molesto, pero a la vez seductor y tierno, pero después se reprende mentalmente, el no quiere hablarle así pero necesita alejarse de ella hasta que no confirme sus dudas respecto a… ¡Ella!

-Es que… Inuyasha, ¡No puedo abrir la puerta!- gime impávida la chica, tratando desesperadamente de empujar la puerta y golpearla, siente de pronto como unos brazos rozan con su cadera y siente el pecho de Inuyasha tocando su espalda, tiembla inesperadamente sintiéndose débil y se muerde el labio inferior, ¡Kami estaba tan cerca de ella! "_¡Kagome alerta! ¡Alerta roja mujer!_" se dice a sí misma.

-¡Demonios! ¡Miroku, abre maldito idiota!- grita frustrado el ojidorado, golpeando la puerta sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que provoca en la chica y de constante rozamiento que hay entre sus brazos y la cadera de ella, hasta que siente una fragancia silvestre, y es allí cuando se detiene y enfoca sus ojos en el pequeño cuerpo que tiene casi en sus brazos, ahora comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, confundido y hambriento.

-Ehhh… Inu, yo quiero… salir- comenta histérica la chica volteando a verlo a la cara, cuando… ¡Error! Quería volver 5 segundos antes de voltear, NO debió de haber volteado, sus ojos dorados parecían haberse fundido y creado una ilusión dentro de ellos que la hipnotizaba, inesperadamente entreabrió los labios e Inuyasha comenzó a examinarlos lenta y calculadoramente.

-¿En…serio…lo deseas?- pregunta tragando fuerte, mientras por su mente cruzaban platicas que tenía con Miroku, "_vamos, no tiene novio, yo pienso que le gustas, no poco si no bastante_" "_rechazó a 4 pretendientes que tenía por un chico que dijo que la confundía, ¿recuerdas que un día te grito que la confundes?_" esas palabras habían provocado una reacción en Inuyasha encajar las piezas y descubrir que deseaba física y emocionalmente a Kagome solamente para él.

-Yo…yo Inu…- balbuceaba la chica nerviosa, pero ella también recordaba algunas palabras que Sango le había comentando días antes del convivio de universidad, "_Sabes… creo que Inuyasha está interesado en ti, pelan como si fueran pareja, han estado a punto de comerse 2 veces con la boca y haz rechazado a 4 de tus pretendientes por él, son tal para cual_", ella bien recordaba que había pedido a su mejor amiga que no dijera nada, se lo diría cuando estuviera lista… ¡Pero ese no era el momento! ¿O sí?, en ese momento ella deseo besarlo apasionadamente, e Inuyasha pareció haberle leído la mente ya que comenzó a disminuir el espacio entre ellos, Kagome cerró los ojos extasiada, emocionada, lo sintió apoderarse de su cintura, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse primero suavemente, Inuyasha comenzó a ser algo brusco y justo cuando profundizaría el beso…

-¡Ey cochinos! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- preguntó una voz varonil muy bien reconocida en esa mansión, haciendo que todo el encanto que habían creado desapareciera rápidamente y los trajera a la realidad, ¡Habían estado así de cerca de besarse! Comenzaron a normalizar sus respiraciones rápidamente no querían que Miroku 'los hubiera descubierto'.

-¡Miroku! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el picaporte no funcionaba bien?- pregunto enfadado por 2 cosas, ¡Por haberlos interrumpido! Y ¡Porque se sentía un completo idiota queriendo 

desquitarse lo frustrado con él!, no se había movido de la posición que estaba con Kagome, la sentía dócil, tierna y cálida.

-¿Eh? Em… Creo que se me paso comentarlo- respondió pícaro el ojigris con toda la intención –tendría que llamar a un cerrajero pero chicos, son las 11:40 p.m., no hay ninguno a esta hora hasta mañana en la mañana- susurró quedo, mientras Sango lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y con un enternecedor sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Pueden quedarse una noche juntos sin pelearse?- pregunto divertida la castaña del otro lado, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Miroku.

-¡Sango! ¡Onegai! ¡Necesito salir de aquí!- suplicó nerviosa la mujer, se sentía desesperada, se había liberado de la prisión de los brazos de Inuyasha ya que no quería quedarse encerrada con él, no se había dado cuenta del gesto sorprendido del chico, y que después cambiaba a uno burlón y seductor.

-¡Tranquila Kag! Mañana en la mañana los sacaremos, ¡Ya tengo mucho sueño!- grita la castaña evitando destornillarse de la risa, -¡Me llevo a Miroku para que no los escuche en sus "travesuras"- comenta riéndose quedamente.

-Eres una traidora- murmura Kagome sonrojada, tratando de chantajear a Sango sin obtener resultados, ya se habían ido, Inuyasha resopla llamando la atención de Kagome que se mueve incomoda todavía, Inuyasha le da la espalda a la puerta y Kagome se sienta en la taza del baño, suspirando con el sonrojo aun presente en sus mejillas.

-¿No sientes que este lugar asfixia? ¿Soy yo o mi imaginación?- pregunta el ojidorado tratando de romper el hielo, conocía muy bien a Kagome, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, y presentía que le estaba ocultando algo, parecían novios desde que habían entrado a la universidad, pero era uno de un lado y otro del otro, ¿Por qué no intentar ahora ser algo más que amigos con derecho?

-Pues yo creo que…- pero no termino de contestar, porque su cuerpo tembló inesperadamente, un escalofrío la había recorrido enterita y se había puesto de nueva cuenta nerviosa, Inuyasha carraspea suave, mientras se quita la chamarra, se pone de cuclillas delante de ella y le sonríe, pareciendo romántico y dulce.

-Toma, veo que tienes frío, úsala tú- comenta tratando de sonreír tiernamente pero sin lograrlo, parte de su nerviosismo lo delataba, por los ligeros temblores y por el deseo que todavía recaía en poder besarla y estrecharla junto a él.

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha- agradece medio sonrojada la pelinegra –Inuyasha… ¿Tienes ahora una relación amorosa con Kikyo?- pregunta inesperadamente la chica, con una mirada ausente, algo arrepentida, y por parte profunda, se frotaba los brazos con la chamarra, quería pensar que el calor que le proporcionaba era del cuerpo de él.

-Claro que no Kag, nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón, ¿Por qué tan de repente la pregunta? ¿No crees que si estuviera Kikyo estaría en el cine, casa o restaurante?- pregunta algo tierno pero seguro, mientras arropaba a Kagome con su chamarra, y una idea se le cruzo por la mente mientras frotaba los hombros de ella – ¿Qué acaso estas celosa?- pregunta burlón el chico mientras mostraba sus colmillos fieros.

-¡Hasta crees!- exclamó.

-Bien, ¿Tienes alguna relación con ese Kouga?- pregunta algo enfadado el hombre, mientras se enderezaba y miraba al espejo, tratando de encontrarse algún defecto en él, ¿Cómo podía Kagome 

querer a un hombre tan idiota como Kouga?, quería golpear el espejo, desangrar y perderse de aquel doloroso y horrible infierno de la duda.

-¡Ey! ¿Acaso no serás tú el celoso?- pregunta divertida la pelinegra, mientras apretaba fuertemente la chaqueta –Solo somos amigos ¿sí?- le confiesa divertida, mientras se muerde la lengua, estaba intentado ser coqueta, ¡Qué tontería de su parte!, cuando siente volverse a Inuyasha, a su lado, y el nerviosismo la vuelve a invadir.

-Si lo admito, ¡Estoy celoso!, celoso de ese inútil de Kouga que te toca y abraza siempre, del babas de Houyo que te persigue hasta el final del mundo, del gay de Bankotsu intentando conquistarte de una y mil maneras y del tonto de Akitoki que no puede caminar ni 2 pasos cuando te ve... ¡Por todo eso estoy C-E-L-O-S-O!- confiesa inesperadamente el hombre, mientras aprieta su palma a todo lo que da, claro que se sentía muy celoso, ¡Kagome solo era suya y de nadie más! ¿O no?

-¿En…serio?- pregunta balbuceando la chica, nerviosa y sonrojada por aquella confesión, mientras juega pausadamente con sus manos "_Eso es lo que verdaderamente Inuyasha quería decirme… Como aquella tarde en el parque en que me dijo que era su mejor amiga… ¡Wow! Es muy tierno_".

-¡Feh! Mejor cállate y duérmete- ordena el chico, suspirando suavemente, frotándose sus sienes, su mente estaba a punto de estallar, ¡Casi se le iba a declarar!, pero tenía que salir el mugre tema de las 'relaciones' y sus componentes… ¡Mil demonios! Como lo detestaba, observo su reloj, 12:45 p.m., ¡Vaya que el tiempo pasaba cuando menos querías! Y se tapo la cara con las manos, ahora tenía una urgencia, ¡necesitaba el baño! "_Inuyasha, tranquilízate, creo que con este nerviosismo es imposible tan siquiera en nuestras necesidades_" pensó el chico algo cansado.

Kagome observo como Inuyasha lanzaba un largo bostezo, ella agacho la cabeza, y se sentó en el suelo, al lado del lavabo, mientras miraba como Inuyasha se recostaba recto delante de la puerta, él iba a apagar las luces del baño cuando…

-¡Inuyasha no!- rogo la chica, algo acongojada, comenzaron a temblar sus piernas, aun estando sentada, se sentía en al borde del colapso, quería gritarle que deseaba un beso, ¡Que quería todo de él!, si tan solo le diera una oportunidad, negó con la cabeza dejando a un lado los pensamientos y mientras ella bostezaba algo fingida.

-Está bien, descansa Kag, mañana saldremos de este mugre baño- comentaba el hombre, mientras cerraba los ojos y un susurro se producía de sus labios, Kagome lo observo, y cerró los ojos de una misma manera, habían pasado 15 minutos de sus 'Buenas noches', pero Kagome no se había dormido, parecía tener insomnio, no era capaz de dormir en esos momentos, "_¡Kagome! ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos ahora que lo tienes cerca de ti… ¡Bésalo ya, no te hagas de rogar!_" pensaba para sí misma, en gatas camino, ya podía soportar aquel deseo que necesitaba, que hacia vibrar dentro de su ser, y justo cuando estuvo delante de él, tomo aire suave para no despertarlo, y cerrando los ojos se acerco a el rostro de él, suavemente posa sus labios sobre los de él, ¡Quería besarlo más! Se había separado, y justo cuando daría su segundo beso, se acerca cautelosamente sus narices estaban por rozarse cuando… ¡Siente que un mano toma su hombro y la jala hacia el cuerpo de él!, Inuyasha aprieta levemente los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones, comenzó a besar apasionadamente los labios de ella, recostándose suavemente en el casi cálido suelo, primero saboreando el paladar de ella, para besarlos y morderlos con sus colmillos, ella gimotea en protesta, mientras él con su lengua pide permiso para entrar a su boca, ella abre la boca, mientras sus lenguas se rozan y juguetean un buen rato, hasta que el oxigeno se hace presente y se separan los 2, aturdidos, deseosos de más y con un buen sabor en la boca.

-Sabía que no podías resistirte a mis labios- susurra el chico, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y usaba un tono arrogante, mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar lentamente bajo la blusa de la chica.

-Eres un cerdo arrogante- murmura la chica divertida, con una sonrisa, y se aprieta contra él, -No es justo que te hayas hecho pasar por dormido- replico suave mientras disfrutaba del recorrido que empezaban a hacer los dedos de Inuyasha en su cuerpo, produciendo reacciones deliciosas.

-Era de la única manera que te acercarías a mí, no sabes cuánto tiempo lo había deseado- confiesa ronco, mientras besaba los labios de nuevo, Kagome deseosa de más, se mueve rítmicamente sobre el cuerpo de él, pidiendo con insistencia un recorrido mucho más placentero, que él acepta con una sonrisa sexy y devastadora.

-Es que… ahhh… Eres único- comenta confesando la chica, con los ojos cerrados, y mordiéndose el labio, ¡No quería gemir enfrente de él!, se apenaría a más no poder y a ella le daría pena continuar de esa manera.

-Gime Kagome, hazlo…- ordena roncamente el hombre, mientras desataba el nudo que tenia la blusa de Kagome, tras su cuello, -solamente eres… mía- comenta mordiendo su cuello, y dejando unas marcas rojas, pequeñas, pero con significado, de pertinencia, para darles a entender a todos los hombres que se le acercaran que ella ya tenía dueño, le había quitado la blusa, algo brusco haciéndole notar que comenzaba a excitarse.

-¡Ahhh Inu!- gime la chica, siente sus caricias en sus senos, con los dedos, comenzando a estimularla, había visto sus senos perfectos, suaves y blandos, él se sentía orgulloso de ser el primero en tocarla así, pero para Kagome, su reacción fue perder algo de su cordura como dama, pero se sentía contenta estando allí con él, compartiendo algo tan intimo y dulce, descubriendo una tierna y dulce faceta en él.

-Eres mi obsesión…Simplemente, me pierdo en ti- murmura, Kagome comienza a desabotonar la camisa, descubriendo un tórax y abdominales perfectos, Inuyasha era un experto en boxeo y atletismo, deportes que lo habían hecho más fuerte y tener sus músculos en condiciones, comienza a recorrerlo con la yema de sus dedos, extasiada de su escultural pecho, y abrazándolo ahora verdaderamente se sentía muy apenada.

-Inuyasha…Quiero ser…completamente tuya- susurra la mujer, no podía pensar bien, sentía arder por dentro de ella, estaba rebasando los limites de los que jamás creyó imaginar, mientras que Inuyasha sonreía, sabía que no debía preguntar nada, ella se veía completamente segura y con ese pensamiento comenzó a besar sus senos, morderlos, mordisquearlos suavemente, mientras Kagome exploraba la espalda de él.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, Inuyasha le había quitado sus pantys, y acariciaba apasionadamente la intimidad de ella, hundiendo un dedo dentro de ella, ella gemía sin poder evitarlo, -Inuuu…- gemía la mujer, arqueándose para que él entrara en ella, estaba deseosa, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, ella le había quitado sus bóxers, y había estimulado su virilidad simplemente rozándola.

-Solo… espérame un… poco mas Kag- pedía el hombre ronco, mientras besaba su vientre, el se sentía arder en lo más profundo, hasta que su virilidad pedía a gritos poseerla, el se poso encima de ella, -perdona…si te las-timo Kag…- se disculpaba mientras entraba en ella tan lento como podía, pero era tanta su pasión que se desbordaba y aunque intentara ser tierno no lo podía del todo, escucho a Kagome gemir de dolor y se detuvo, "_¡Le hice daño a Kagome!_" se reprocho para sí, mientras veía como se acumulaban pequeñas gotas de lagrimas sobre sus ojos, besó sus parpados, -Kag…perdóname…- se disculpo excitado, no podía detener aquella pasión que sentía por ella.

-No importa…_mi_ Inu…hazlo…- susurró la chica, mientras hacía énfasis en el "_mi_", sonrió como boba, y sentirlo de ella la hizo sentirse en la gloria, llena, sintiendo como se acoplaba perfectamente a ella, juntos, comenzaron los vaivenes, hasta que Inuyasha sintió como algo abrasador comenzaba a rodearlo, y Kagome se sentía desfallecer en cada embestida que le proporcionaba, otro, tras otro, deseando más de él.

-¡Kagome!- había gritado el ojidorado, mientras sentía explotar dentro de ella, y derramaba la semilla.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos, se sentía débil, y ahora muy vulnerable, pero había sentido esa experiencia placentera y dulce, algo que nunca se le olvidaría, y por lo que estaba muy contenta, se había acostado sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, él le acariciaba tiernamente su pelo.

Ya era de madrugada, sin darse cuenta, el reloj ya había dado las 6:00 a.m., ¡Si que el tiempo volaba en lo que solo parecían colapsos de tiempo!

Sus respiraciones al poco rato comenzaron a normalizarse, Kagome suspiraba enamorada, mientras Inuyasha se quedaba pensativo, la sintió moverse suavemente y encarándolo se topó con unos ojos marrones, con un brillo muy notorio, una sonrisa y una carita sonrojada.

-Inuyasha… te quiero tantísimo- confiesa la mujer sonrojada, observando la reacción de Inuyasha, que de una manera rara pero tierna se sonroja, baja sus ojos dorados, ¿Lo había arruinado con ese comentario? ¿Después de aquella noche tan maravillosa? "_Hay no, ¡Lo he arruinado! ¡Ahora no es capaz de verme a la cara! Se debe sentir mal, ¡Quizás hasta piense que soy una chica muy facil_" pensó, y lagrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos marrones, mientras intentaba taparse su pecho, Inuyasha levanta la mirada confundido y nota como ella gimotea bajito, conteniendo un sollozo, "_¡Eres un genio Inuyasha! ¡La has hecho llorar! Te debería dar vergüenza_" piensa el chico, entonces la abraza, -Kagome, no era mi intención que lloraras, solo que… me confesaste algo que yo no he podido decirte durante tanto tiempo…- susurra el chico en su oído, odiaba verla llorar a ella, así la veía más vulnerable y deprimida.

-¿Qué…dices?- pregunta abrazando el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sin encararlo a la cara, ahora se sentía una chiquilla tonta.

-Que no llores, yo también te quiero muchísimo Kag- responde el hombre sonriendo, mientras la hacía levantar el rostro, y cuando lo hubo hecho, limpiaba las lágrimas con el pulgar de sus dedos, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿En…serio?- pregunto incrédula, ahora si se sentía muy pero muy llena de vida, quería gritar su amor por él, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo maravilloso que había pasado la noche.

-Si Kagome, no solo te quiero, si no…- comienza a balbucear, algo nervioso, rascándose la cabeza, sintiendo como se acumulaba sangre en sus mejillas, signo de: ¡Sonrojo!

-¿Si no que Inuyasha?- pregunta inocentemente la chica, mirándolo con adoración, se veía sumamente tierno y apetitoso.

-Te…te…teeee…- tartamudeaba, estaba muy nervioso, y no podía pronunciar esas 2 palabras, "_Inuyasha, ¡no seas estúpido! ¡Díselo ya!_" pensó estricto, bufó un segundo, y entonces sin que Kagome lo esperara, la abrazo, tratando de transmitirle su calor y la seguridad de protegerla.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó anonada, estaba muy emocionada, y lagrimas de alegría se querían acumular en sus ojos, a pesar de que parecía que él no quería hablar.

-Kagome, yo te…- y entonces el alguien tocando lo interrumpió.

-¡Ey chicos! ¿Están vivos?- pregunta la voz de un hombre muy pero muy extrovertido.

-¡Miroku!- grita Inuyasha, enojado, seguía abrazando a Kagome, nada, ni nadie le arrebataría ese momento con el que tanto soñó.

-¡Ey Inuyasha! Siguen vivos, eso es un buen indicio, escuche que quería decirle algo a Kagome, ¿Qué era?- pregunto picándole el ojigris, tenía la espina, que eso mejoraría en todo los ámbitos que Inuyasha no dejaba descubrir.

-¡Cállate!- ordeno furioso, Kagome acaricio a Inuyasha en el pecho, estaba sonrojada, seguían desnudos y eso la hacía avergonzarse, -Kagome, te amo- confeso el chico sonrojado, mientras sentía a Kagome erizarse, y voltearlo a ver a la cara.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito emocionada, mientras lo besaba en los labios, Miroku del otro lado de la puerta lo había escuchado, sonriendo se alejo de esa puerta, pensando que pasarían cosas más 'fuertes' y dejarlos en intimidad, sin cruzársele por la mente que eso ya había pasado, mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha se abrazaban, estaban contentos, Kagome sonrojada, emocionada, ilusionada y muy feliz.

-Yo también te amo, muchísimo- confeso, abrazándolo, no quería separarse de él.

-Bueno… Kag, se que lo creerás como apuro pero… Cásate conmigo- ordeno él suavemente, tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos y que lo mirara, a Kagome se le arremolinaban sus mejillas, mientras asentía muy emocionada con una sonrisa visiblemente llena de vida.

-¡Claro que si Inuyasha!- grito, ya no cabía de la felicidad.

-Sango y Miroku hicieron bien en encerrarnos- comento el hombre, ayudando a la mujer a moverse y quedarse de lado observándose.

-Aunque, ahora pienso que deberíamos hacer eso con ellos- comento divertida, mientras lo abrazaba, no queriéndose separar jamás de él.

-Tienes razón, ¿quieres pasar una noche como la que paso?- pregunto seductor, mientras besaba el cuello de Kagome, ella reía, mientras acariciaba la espalda de él.

-Si…- respondió extasiada y contenta.

"Gracias Inuyasha por darme esta felicidad… ¡No te imaginas cuanto de amo!" pensó la chica, mientras sentía como Inuyasha la dejaba debajo de él, y besaba sus senos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos.

"Kagome… te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo" pensaba el hombre sonriendo como bobo, mientras la veía gemir y rogar por él.

-Te amo- susurraron los dos, mientras sonreían dichosos, de aquel momento, de aquella noche, aquella noche que pasaron juntos en el baño…

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo, xDD, bueno, no son buena escribiendo Lemon's, espero no haberlos defraudado T.T y que les haya gustado, gracias a Jocelyn y a Setsuna17 por apoyarme en el Fic de Scarred, por ustedes, sigo el fic, Domo Arigato! Matta ne! w


End file.
